The Fast & The Oblivious
by DineGurl
Summary: Kitty and Urye are car racers. When Kitty's aunt have them meet DBSK in the studio. The past comes flying back to Urye. Will romance & drama start to come between DBSK, Kitty and Urye?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' Notes:** I do not own any DBSK member or any artists.

I do own 4 characters.

Bryan Cly (23), one cousin which he calls her his sister Urye, works for SM Entertainment, never new she moved to Japan, lost contact with her when she was 15.

Urye Blackmountain (18), Bryan's sister, grad from high school now, street racer, love to play DDR, listen to music, write stories and poems, doesn't sing that much anymore, had to move to Japan for getting caught by police for racing, lives with Kitty and her cousin lives the us.

Crystal (Kitty) Fondern (19), grad from high school now, loves to play DDR, listen to music, read anime/manga, move to Japan for the same reason as Urye, street racer, has a cousin that lives with her and Urye, doesn't really like to drive, loves to race, loves to pull pranks on her cousin

Kitty's Cousin (17), Kitty's cousin, lives with Urye and Kitty, has one more year in high school to go, tries to get Kitty back.

Kitty's Aunt, works with SM Entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_-Urye's P.O.V Dream-_**

_"Urye, you ready to win?" Kitty asked well getting ready to start the race._

_"Heck yea, Kitty! Let's do this." I said very anxious to start the race_

_The race started, Kitty & I are right behind each other in the race. No one knew that we always work together in any race that was do together. Kitty & I have out own headset, so we are able to communicate with one another. So anyone one of us can win. The race was about over…_

_**-End-**_

* * *

The dream ended when Urye wake up from her dream which took place before Kitty & I had to move to Japan. Then realized that she needed to get Kitty up and get ready to finish the last day of school. They were both excited to finish and get out & have a great time hanging with their friends. Both of them still remember the day when they left home and moved to Japan. When there parents sold their car but Kitty somehow got our cars back, put out belongs in them and placed the cars on a boat to Japan. Well Kitty & I took the longer flight to Japan for a vacation instead of a punishment. They were both able to adapt to their language, ways and culture. Ever since we arrived in Japan, we were able to do a lot more upgrades to our cars. Now we are able to do races again and not get caught by anyone. Everything was going great, until Kitty's aunt wants us to go somewhere with her after school.

"Kitty wake up! We need to get ready for out last day. Don't forget your aunt has something planned today too." I said annoyed that we aren't able to hang with our friends after school. She slowly got up and started to get ready. She was half awake & half asleep.

"Kitty, you know you're wearing the wrong clothes. You need to get into your school uniform not casual clothes."

"Oh… yea. I forgot that today was the last day of school for us. You said something about my aunt has something planned after school. Am I correct?"

"Yea. Today is out last day at school. Yup! I really don't know why your aunt wants us to join her today. We could be out after school with our friends getting our cars ready for tonight's race." I told Kitty well she's almost done getting into the uniform.

"Kitty, how can you wear this? I can't stand this skirt." I asked being annoyed.

"Well it's very easy. You put the skirt on your waistline. There you go! That's how you wear it." Kitty said in a smart voice.

"NO! That's not what I mean. I meant by how could you wear this everyday for school. I'm still not us to it at all. It's so annoying to me! I'm glad today's the last day to wear this."

"Well Urye, you need to get us to it. I'll be making you wear skirts. It's not annoying at all. It's fun to wear. I like it!" Kitty said well going in circles once she got her hair up the way she wants.

"Kitty we better go now. Before we are late like we usually are. Oh yea… Don't forget to wake your cousin up before we leave. You're not going to make me wear another skirt."

"You are going to wear another skirt. I know a way. So he won't go back to sleep." She gave an evil smile and skipped off. Her cousin lives with us, since he's almost done with High School.

'OMG!' I thought as I walked to the front door to wait for Kitty. Next thing I knew I heard a loud scream from his room. 'I guess Kitty defiantly go him up.' I thought before I yelled at Kitty, "Hey! Come on we need to get going now."

She finally came out, her cousin came running out of his room and yelled to Kitty, "You are so dead."

"I got him up. That was pay back. Now we may go."

"I see you go him up. We can finally leave." I said happy to get out of the house and not happy to wear the skirt. They finally got to school and made it on time, for the first time.

* * *

**_Fast-Forward End School_**

The day went by fast and school was over. It was somewhat an eventful day at school. Now we have to head home, get changed and drive to where we need to meet Kitty's aunt.

"I wonder what my aunt has planned?" Kitty asked. I wasn't paying attention; instead I was listening to my iPod.

"Urye? Did you hear me?" No answer came. Kitty decided to push he and do something to annoy her. Which definitely worked.

"What do you want?" I finally replied.

"Well I asked, what do you think my aunt has planned for us?"

"I really don't know Kitty. We are going to have to wait and find out when we get there!' I finally said back to Kitty.

"Well I really want to know. Oh… yea, who's vehicle are we taking?" Kitty asked wondering whose vehicle to take.

"We are going to have to take yours. I need to work on my car." I said towards Kitty.

"Why must we take mines? Why can't it be yours? You have two vehicles, the car and a truck." Kitty whined to me.

"Kitty, I already told you. I need to work on my car. It doesn't sound right when I turn it engine on. So I need to work on that. I would be working on it instead of going somewhere. I really don't want to take my truck." I said pissed off.

"Urye, I'm sorry that my aunt has something planned. I bet it isn't going to take long when we get there. I promise when we're back; well take your car to out shop and work on it. K?" Kitty said well trying to calm Urye down.

"I know it's not your fault. I just really don't want to anywhere. I guess I have to live with it. Lets hurry up and get this done." I said towards Kitty since we are home.

We have to change & get into Kitty's car to meet up with her aunt. I wore my baggy boy pants; a black tank top and skate board shoes. Kitty, you may never know what she will wear, but today she'll be wearing Lolita. Kitty has several different outfits you would never think of wearing.

I got tired of waiting for Kitty. Finally I yelled, "Kitty are you freaking ready?"

"Yea… I'm almost done. Be out in a sec." Kitty said.

"Yea right! A sec means 5-10 minutes for you to leave." I yelled from the living room.

"Not this time. I'll be in done in a sec. Like I said. So don't worry." Kitty said when I walked into the living room & Kitty headed back to the room or bathroom. Just then her cousin walked into the apartment. He noticed that I was waiting for Kitty in the living room.

* * *

_**Kitty's Cousin P.O.V**_

"I see your going to meet up with my mom." He asked me. Urye wasn't even listening. Was listening to my iPod as usual. He knows that I didn't see or hear him come in. So he thought of a way to get back at Kitty. He walked down the hall until he noticed Kitty in her room.

"You know Urye left in your car not to long ago!" Thought Kitty was going to fall for it, but she knew Urye would never leave without letting her know.

"Yea right. She's still here. I know because Urye would tell me if she's leaving. What now?" His facial expression was funny.

Urye finally gave a last warning to Kitty before she would head to there auto shop, "Kitty, if you want to go. Then we're leaving now. If not, I'm taking my car to the shop & work on it."

"Alright Urye! I'm coming." Kitty yelled back.

"See! She's still here waiting for me. Nice try! You would've got me. See you to night." Kitty smiled at her cousin before leaving.

"Finally you come out of your room. What took you forever."

"Well it was…"

"Just don't tell me. Let's go and meet up with your aunt. She's been calling and asking where we are. So lets go." I said well pushing Kitty out the door to her car. They had finally left the house and now are on they're way to meet up with her aunt.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! I've been working on this story for a while with one of my friends. Also, sorry for having to stop the story right here. I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Please leave a review!! Enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We finally got to the address she texted Urye. They parked the car and walked to the building. I noticed that it was a studio building.

"Hey Kitty, why are we at a studio?" I asked, well I looked at the address again to make sure it was right.

"I really don't know. I don't see my aunt anywhere. This might be the wrong place." Kitty said well staring at the building. Right when I was going to answer her question, her aunt came out.

"Good! You girls made it just in time. They just finished recording and the manager and band are waiting to meet you. Come on lets go." She said happy.

"Wait… who's waiting to meet us?" I asked Kitty's aunt well being pushed into the building. Kitty tired to ask her aunt sever times, kept getting the same answer.

"You'll see in a few minutes."

We knew not to ask again because we'll just get the same answer. We were in the elevator waiting for the floor to come. I was half listening to Kitty's aunt talk, well I was listening to my music.

Kitty was got very bored, "How much longer?" I asked.

"Well were almost there. I know your going to be excited to meet them." Her aunt said very excited.

"Really?! Then why don't you tell us who were meeting?!" I said getting annoyed by not knowing who were meeting.

"I would love to tell you. I promised that I wouldn't tell you. Don't think it's me idea for you two to meet them." She said towards us.

"If you didn't. Why do they want us to meet them? Do you work for them?" I asked being concerned. Kitty was surprised to see me asking all these questions.

"Yes… I do work for the company. I can't really say why they wanted to meet you. Oh… We're here. Come on!" I was getting worried to what will happen once we meet them. We got to the studio and waited. Well Kitty & I waited, her aunt went in to tell them that we arrived.

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V**

I started to poke Urye and asked her different questions. Urye tried to ignore me and so she decided turned up her music.

"Urye! Talk to me PLEASE! Or I'll… I'll… lick you." I said to me.

She heard what I said, "You better not even dare. Can't I listen to my music well we wait?" She told me.

"I really want to talk. Can't you listen to it another time, so we can talk." I gave her my cute facial expression.

"Fine. I'll listen to it another time. You happy now!" She said.

"Yus, I'm happy! I wonder why they want to meet us?!" I asked wondering.

"I don't know. We're going to have to wait and find out." She said very calm.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Well I'm calm because I want to get this done and work on my car that's at the home. So I can get it ready for tonight."

"Oh… I get it. What's taking my aunt so long?" I wondered. Just then her aunt and a few people came out. I really wasn't paying attention to what's happening, until Kitty said, "Urye their here."

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

We both noticed DBSK standing in front of us including their manger. We stood to be polite to them. They started to ask us a question.

"Do you girls sing?" The manager asked us with a straight face. We looked at each other trying to figure out why he wondered if we sing.

"Why do you want to know if we sing?" I asked them. Kitty & I noticed that 2 or 3 of the DBSK members kept looking at us. I got very uncomfortable since they kept looking at us.

Kitty's aunt go our attention again and said, "Girls the reason is that he wants to make a group of girls together like DBSK." They all smiled at what she said to us.

"Urye can sing good." Kitty said pointing at me to try to get me to sing.

"Oh… hell no! She sings like a professional." I pointed back to Kitty.

"Later Kitty. Have fun!" I said leaving. Next thing Kitty grabbed me.

"I'm not doing this alone. So you're going to do this with me."

"Dude… I really don't like singing. Unlike you, so you go sing, well I wait. I don't want my life to change." I said back at Kitty.

"Can you just sing this once at a recording studio. Decide when you hear it, if they're willing to sign us."

"Fine! I'll do it. Once this is done, we are leaving. K?" I said.

"Yea. We can do that." Kitty was happy and went to the manager to tell him, "Will do it!" He was happy to hear this.

"Alright! We are going to have you sing with…" He paused for a minute to see whom there going to sing with.

"Yunho & Hero. Urye your with Yunho and Kitty will sing with Hero."

"You do know I'm not going to sing in Korean or Japanese. I want to sing in English. If that's all good with you." I ask the manager.  
He thought for several minutes before he said, "Yea that's ok. I don't mind. You can sing in English."

* * *

We took out turns singing the songs we picked to sing with our partners. They had us sing a song by our self, to see how we do on our own.

(Yunho & Urye sang Broken - Seether ft Amy Lee, Kitty & Hero sang Come What May - Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman) (Urye – Heart Shaped Box tribute to Nirvana sang by Amy Lee, Kitty – Good Enough by Evanescence)

Once we got done singing the songs, they took the audio to another room to analysis it. It took several minutes for them to come up with a decision. Everyone came out of the room happy. We looked at each other wondering why they're smiling at us.

"Sit, please!" The manager said to us. "It would be an honor to sign both of you." He said proud. Kitty's face went to bright to what she heard; my face went to what the hell did he just say. I could not believe that they want me to be a singer.

"I'm really sorry. I can't accept your offer. It's really nice of you to do that. I'm just not ready for this change. I'm really sorry!" I said as I stood up and walked out of the room. Kitty was shocked and now stuck in the middle of this problem. Which is between becoming a singer & her best friend who didn't accept the offer. Yunho followed Urye a few minutes later pissed.

* * *

**Yunho's P.O.V**

"Urye!" I yelled. She didn't answer me or stop. She just kept walking. I finally got a hold of her. "Why did you do that back there?" I yelled towards.

Urye was surprised to see me yell at her. She replied, "Do what?"

"You know what I mean! Why didn't you take the offer? We wouldn't mind having you in the company." I said still having a hold of her.

She looked back at me and said, "I'm not ready to change my life. I have other things I want to do, then to be a singer. I stopped singing after my brother left. I hardly sing now. This is the first time I sang in front of other people, besides my friends and family. I like how my life is right now." She yelled at me, freed herself and kept walking. Kitty now understood why she doesn't sing as mush as before, when she heard the conversation.

'_Her voice sounds very familiar when she sang. I know I heard her somewhere before. Also, she looks like someone I meet before. Where?_' I thought to myself.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

**Kitty's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry." I said towards them. I followed Urye out the building. Noticed that Urye was sitting and waiting by the car. I sighed as I approached.

"Urye?"

"What…" She murmured.

"Screw show business!" I yelled out flipping off the building before sliding into the car.

Smiling Urye follows me into the car, "Thanks…"

"So why do you think Yunho got all PMS about you not wanting to sing?" I asked putting the car in gear.

"I have no idea… scared the hell outta me though." Urye sighed.

"Most of 'em made a face at me when I told them sorry and left." I said laughing aloud. I noticed that Urye was quiet after what I said. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like doing the race now." She said kind of feeling depressed. I noticed that very quickly.

"You know. We'll still do the race. So lets get your car and take it to the shop. I want to know why you're all depressed now. Alright?" I said making sure that she would tell me.

"Alright! I'll tell you everything." Urye said.

"Ok! Good, now I'll know." I said well putting in her favorite cd.

**End of P.O.V**

**

* * *

Hey guys!! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!! Thanks! Bye!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Hello once again, after its been about a year since I last updated. Alot of things have changed since I posted the Author's Note for the chapters. As you noticed. I deleted them due to I am posting a chap. I hope you like it. I will defiantly try my best to update the story._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Urye's P.O.V**

We finally got home to get my car and take it to the shop. So we can get it ready for tonight's race.

"Ok… Urye. We're here now. So you can tell me what happen back there between you and Yunho." Kitty asked wanting to know.

"Ok, when I was little I wanted to be a singer. I use to sing a lot when I was little kid, then my brother got a job with SM Entertainment. He had to move over here. After he moved, I basically never sang in front of people that I don't know. I only sang in front of my family and friends." I told her from the beginning.

"Oh… So that's why! I get it now. Where does Yunho come into this picture?" Kitty asked wondering and trying to figure it out.

"Bryan, my brother, booked tickets for me to come visit him. So I came, and I was about maybe 12 or 13 yrs old at the time I came. He asked his boss to see if it was ok for me to record some of his favorite songs and mine. His boss was ok with the idea for me to record a few songs. So I stared to recording and DBSK walked in, since it was almost time for my brother to work with them. They were amazed of my singing and asked if one of them would sing with me. This was before they got really BIG. So Yunho decided to sing with me. They wanted me to get a recorded deal, but I told them no. After I left South Korea, my brother & I kept in contact. When we had to move here, I lost contact with him. Now I'm not surprised, if Yunho remembers my voice but probably doesn't remember me." I said happy to get that story out of the way, which was a big burden.

"Oh… so you kind of knew them before they got all famous. Sweet!" Kitty was finally happy to know the story.

"Yea basically. He probably still has the CD I made a long time ago. Hey… were set to race now." I said trying to drop the conversation.

"Sweet! Ready for the race now?"

"Yea… kinda. Ready to beat them."

* * *

Once the cars were set to race. They went to get food and ready to head to the spot to race.

After having dinner they all headed to the spot early, instead of getting there late. At this race, there would a new group that would race. But the thing is that Kitty and Urye would never think that DBSK would be joining them in the race. All five of them kept it a secret from everyone around them. They rather earn the respect by winning the race and also do the same exact thing the girls go during the race.

It was almost time for the race to begin. Yunho, Hero, Micky would be racing, well Max and Xiah sit out of this race. Plus Max is there tech/mechanic guy who takes care of their vehicles. Well Xiah and Micky would fight over who drives in the race. They have to hide their identity from everyone when they race or go out. Both Kitty and Urye pulled next to the other drivers. The race started with Kitty in the lead and Urye right behind to keep the other racers from passing them. This race was harder than any other race they did. Next thing, race was over and the winner was Hero, who was able to pass the two girls.

The two girls never get upset over losing a race. They headed to their group to leave the site before cops got there location. As they were leaving the site, Urye noticed in her rearview mirror. Noticed she was being followed by the new racers. Decided to call Kitty, "Hey, I got these racers behind me. I'll be a little late. Since I need to lose these guys before I head back."

"Ok! Do what you need to do." Kitty said.

She knew that she will lose the guys, but they were good at following every movement that Urye did to the side and speed. After another half an hour of driving around trying to lose them, was able to pull a trick that DBSK wasn't able to see last minute. DBSK tried their best to find the vehicle that was in the race. They weren't able to locate her, so they decided to head home.

Urye arrived at their garage 15minutes to half an hour later after losing the guys that were following here. Once she entered the building, Kitty attached her with question, "Urye, did you lost them?"

Everyone looked at her automatically awaiting an answer.

"Kitty?"

"Yus!" Said eagerly to know the truth.

"Do you think I be standing in front of you if I didn't lose them."

Kitty thought for a moment, "Duh!"

"Yea, but it took me a while to lose them. Those racers are good. They out did our strategy in the last half of the race." Urye said relaxing on the couch now.

One of their friends, Pararae asked, "How can new racers figure out the strategy so fast?"

Urye sat up fast, "See… that's my point. They figured it out faster than the other racers." Running her hand through her hair.

"Okay. So then we must change our way of driving then." Kitty said kinda freaked out that there strategy was figured out already.

"I guess we can always do that too. We should go and get some rest. Then we can figure this out tomorrow sometime."

Everyone left and went home for the night until the next day.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please comment! I'll try to work on the next chapters!_


End file.
